Tombstone By The River
by enervate
Summary: Dark angst,... Kurama reminisce about something tragic, someone's death... just a dark crazy angst fic by me!


Tombstone By The River

// Author's Notes : Dark and good old angst fanfiction. //

It was, was, a black tainted sky that sheltered the life of the iced world. Nothing escaped the iron clutches of its cruel grin, a horrifying reminder of the sinister fences that stood there, obstacles to the quietus just granted. Obviously it was all a ruthless joke, no one wanted that. The universe seems one shade cooler with the lips of the ice queen finally touching the barren lands. Hopes withered like flowers in a hurricane, emotions flooded trance-like. The sun gave its forlorn farewell, this time leaving the lands unlighted for real. Even the beautiful lady of the night cast one last glance, and closed her eyes. Faraway, a lone wolf howled in the misty night, the echoes did nothing to ease the frustrations of the worldly denizens.

The rushing of white horses from a nearby cascade came down thundering in the midst of the silent circumambient. The surreal cavalry neighed as they galloped downstream and assaulted the shores. After a brief canter, they halted and trotted softly in the grassy plains. Soon, they were gone.

A finger touched the place where the spray of water landed, lightly on the waning face of a daffodil. The daffodil nodded meekly, weary of its own journey during the passage of dawn. The finger then traced the outlines of the water vapors in the crystal sky, and soon it found its way back by the side of the possessor. A glint of emerald flashed through the clarion darkness that is, and was, the world. The black heavens. The dark hell.

A black pearl adorned the icy coldness of the stone. Someone placed it upon the tombstone. It winked enigmatically as it felt two jadeite orbs lit flames of fury in itself. Those eyes only manifested a clouded universe, emotions that are usually best left secret. The winds were not too kind, either. They only surged to attack the limp, unkempt strands of crimson hair that delicately framed the sides of that soul. The soul of disappointment, and of despair.

The stars never show itself in the drama that night. The heavens seems naked, bare and so guilty without the little cute winks that accompanied it every night. The world seems more wide, farther, bigger, and yet so much smaller that way. 

Kurama gazed idly at the streaming sunlight that blinded his room. The morning sun of Tokyo metropolis waved at him cheerily as it danced and waltzed in a leisure manner before the millions of hasty citizens, mocking their way of life. He draw the blinds shut, and quickly got up for breakfast. 

The marble angels walked past him, all with heavy wings of burden to carry. Their cold rigid gaze were fixed straight to defy the laws of gravity, silently rebelling the revolving world around them. His gaze turned towards them, mesmerized. Trying to break from that delusion, he held on firmly to his ground. He need none of that propaganda of life principles to educate him. His own experiences were enough to feed the flames of his own jeremiad. 

He kept his eyes leveled upon the floor until he reached the doorsteps of Meioh High. There, he could feel the rustling and bustling of life around him, vibrating the air with the accordance of a metronome. Soft breeze broke the tension of the air as the world transformed into a pyramid of ice before him. Grimacing, he entered the building, and seek temporal relief from his own world inside the embrace of knowledge. 

As the clock strike twelve, he looked upon the heavens again. Now, where can he turn to? He felt like giving up to the world, giving up his life and his whole universe made from four millenniums of perspiration and breath. He didn't know what to do. It seems like he is wandering in a sunless sky, a starless night, a hopeless life. Where is the light when you need it the most? Are we to only miss the rain when it is truly gone? 

The mists fell around him like a thick security blanket from the delusional reality. He wanted to depart to the trance airport, take a flight into the end of the century, the end of his search and find. As he stepped down from the plane, he canvassed the sight before him. The haunting melody played mellifluously as he walked each step with sheer determination to overcome his own sorrows. 

The place was a desolated one, with steady gushing waters lapping onto the banks, white blossoms decorated the green landscape, and grass grew ever wildly around. He wished not to see this again; he wanted not to relieve his own nightmare. But, as anticipated, there, stood one insignia of death perfectly written with engraved letters, marking the symbolic end of a life. 

"I'm sorry, Hiei." he whispered, as he closed his eyes, somewhat cannot withstand the gruesome fate that landed his friend in the realms of the underworld. Kneeling on the solid ground, he felt the world shook and cracked beneath, swallowing him up. His tears came in futile rivers. His sorrows were fruitless. His sadness withered in the black petals of a rose. 

"He's already gone." So said the long forgotten tombstone by the river, as its namesake stood there, watching the crimson rose crumbled into ashes, and a black teargem slid down onto the crystal river. He knew he could never be there anymore. 

* * *

// Sorry for the too poetic plot! Gosh, everyone's asking me what do I mean by this and that... here I'll summarize the story in simple English // 

// It starts with Kurama walking at this river in Makai, when he heard of rumors that Hiei is dead [maybe slain in a battle? or maybe got blasted when practicing Kokyuruuha?]. This rumor was confirmed when he saw a tomb with Hiei's name written on it. He was utterly aghast [a.k.a. shocked to death himself] and fled to Ningenkai, trying to forget about what he saw. But unfortunately he couldn't. Somehow, he wasn't altogether convinced. He thought maybe what he saw was a dream [more like a nightmare, if you ask me...] and decided to get one more peek. Okay, so it was really correct that Hiei was dead, and Kurama felt that he was responsible for it all [don't ask me why. when someone is dead, you'll go on blaming yourself this that this that]. Unknown to him, Hiei [or to be exact, his spirit presence] was there, wishing that Kurama will not blame his death for his doings. // 

// Pretty un-tragic, eh, now that you know about the story? Sorry for mind boggling some people, especially those K freaks out there! Really a mind toaster, is it? I'll try not to do so in my upcoming angst fics! Gomenasai!! // 


End file.
